Time Lords
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: Amy is a little girl from gallifrey. Her life is a normal one. Well, about as normal as you can get when you're in love with the Doctor.    There are loads of stories about Amy and John Smith, and this is a Time Lord version. ie, they're both Time Lords.
1. Chapter 1

**Ameeyna/Amy is 59 and The Doctor is 61 (10&12)**

**This is the first day of a new 'term' at the academy so everyone is just getting to know everyone. Jasna is Amy's BF and Koschei (as some of the older readers will remember) is The Master. This is set _before_ they look into the vortex and Koschei goes crazy. R&R people!**

Amy and Jasna hurried down the corridors of the academy. "We're gonna be late!" Jasna yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh, who cares?" Amy yelled back. They rounded the corner and tore into the classroom. The teacher wasn't there, and they quickly slipped into the only empty seats. Two boys, around their age, turned to face them.

"Hey. I'm the Doctor and this is Koschei." Theta smiled at the girls. His brown hair sparkling slightly. "What are your names?"  
"Jasna and Ameeyna." Jasna answered and Amy groaned.

"Just call us Jaz and Amy. It saves the hassle. Doctor. Weird name."

"Thanks." the Doctor's voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's my nick name. No one knows my real name. By the way, nice names." Koschei smiled at them. "You guys looked into the Vortex yet?"  
"No. My parents say it shouldn't be long though. They're going to see if they can speed the teaching up." Amy smiled at them, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"You're parents don't have the power to do that."

"Yes they do. My mother's the Priestess and my Father's the Counsellor." Koschei's mouth fell open and Amy smirked. The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly and Jaz laughed.

"Yeah. Needless to say she's never had a boyfriend!"  
"Urgh! Who need them? Besides, I'm only 59. I have plenty of time."

"You're 159?" the Doctor asked. "I'm 161!"

"No way!" It was pretty rare to find someone within 30 years of your age. When you did, you became pretty much inseparable.

"How old are you Jaz?" Koschei asked her.

"101."

"I'm 150. " Koschei shrugged and sat down at the desk as the teacher entered. He was an elderly man, at least 2001. He had silver grey hair with wire-rimmed spectacles. He rambled through the roll call with not much interest.

"Roberso, Koschei?"

"Present."

"Doctor, The?"

"It's the Doctor." this earned him a hard stare of the professor. "Present."  
"Tamfi, Jasna?"  
"Present."

He raised his eyebrows when he got to Amy. "Umanuar, Ameeyna?"  
"Present." she shrank down in her wooden seat as everyone turned to look at her. Their eyes wide in wonder.

As soon as the class was over Amy raced out of the building and hid behind a clump of trees. She screamed as the Doctor dropped down beside he. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want?" she pushed him lightly, but he fell over where he'd been precariously balanced on the balls of his feet.

"I dunno. Thought I'd give you company." they sat in silence for a while, until the Doctor coughed awkwardly. "So. Your parents. Nice."

"Yeah. And no, they won't change any rules to help you."

"Wasn't going to ask actually. Your lucky. My father is in the forces. My mother works in the counsel chamber. She's a counsellor too, just not as important obviously. You should come and meet them." the Doctor seemed to perk up at this.

"I wouldn't be allowed, sorry." the Doctor's face fell. "Not until my parents had met you first." She quickly added. "Why don't you come now? My parents say I need more friends." the Doctor grinned up at her.

"Please."

X

Amy led the Doctor down thee streets of the Citadel. He tried to take everything in. People of his...background...didn't normally come to this part of Gallifrey. Amy led him up to one of the largest houses before letting herself in. "Mother?" she called out as she stepped into a pristine hallway. The walls were painted white with a royal red carpet. There were portraits of family members on the walls and the five doors downstairs where made of expensive wood. A woman with blaming locks appeared out of one of the doors.

"Ah, Ameeyna. I was wondering what happened to you." she still wore her red and gold counsel robes and her piercing gaze travelled over Amy to the Doctor. "Ameeyna, dear. Who is this?"

"This is my friend the Doctor. He does not tell anyone his real name." the Doctor noticed that Amy's grammar had become a lot more pronounced and that she used 'fuller' words.

"Ma'am." he bowed his head, making a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Ah. I know you. You're Mother is a counsellor." the Doctor nodded.

"Mother, where's Father?"

"Upstairs. You must introduce your friend to him." Amy nodded and almost dragged the Doctor up

the stairs. The second floor was pretty much like the first. As they reached the top they almost ran into Amy's dad.

"Ameeyna! Slow down!" he had red hair too but not as vibrant.

"Sorry Father. Father, this is the Doctor." They ran through the explanations about his name again before Amy shoved him into her room. "I am so sorry about all that." She breathed, leaning heavily on her bedroom door. Have a seat." the Doctor sank down onto one of Amy's comfy chairs and surveyed her room. It was painted a water blue with one large set of double windows on one wall. Maps and posters cluttered most of the wall space and two doors let to what he presumed was the en suite and wardrobe.

"No problem. You have a really nice room. Better than mine."

"Thanks. It's been this way since I was born. Well, the furniture and posters have changed. The maps haven't though."

"Got any games?" the two played with each for the rest of the seventeen terms_ (and we complain about 4!) _at the academy. Although Amy's parents disapproved of her being the Doctor's friend, they couldn't do anything about it. Yet.

**5 reviews=next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so in this chapter Ameeyna/Amy is 162 and The Doctor is 164. (14&16) teenagers! Let's see how lippy a teenage Time Lord Amy can be. :P**

"You lucky hemga!" Jaz exclaimed as Amy finished telling her friends that she'd only only be attending the academy a few days a term, being home-schooled for the rest of it.

"How? I'm on my own, cooped up in my house, with Professor Hendleikshnap!"

"Hendleikshnap?" Koschei raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. His real surname is way to hard to pronounce so he adopted the shortened one. He says it sounds Germandic or something."

"Germandic?" Jaz frowned and I shrugged.

"Actually, it's German. It comes for the country Germany on Planet Earth." we turned to stare at the Doctor, our mouths hanging open. "What?"

"You actually researched that primitive piece of rock?" Koschei's voice was slightly disapproving.

"Yes. And they aren't primitive."

"Yes they are. They're always fighting and can never agree on anything. They even had different languages and 'countries'. They even have to have small counsels. I think they call it 'governments'." Amy frowned and the Doctor nodded.

"What. Not like ours? I can't imagine that." Jaz gawked in amazement. Unfortunately, the whole day revolved around that primitive piece of rock. The Doctor kept his mouth shut, seeing as the professor didn't like the idea of humanoids being 'intelligent'.

X

When Amy got home that night she was summoned to the study. There were two reasons why she would be summoned; either good or bad. It was bad. "Ameeyna, when you were little we allowed you freedom. We allowed you have friends of a lower class." Her father frowned over at her. "But now, that freedom ends. You are no longer allowed to see your friends, Jasna, Koschei's and the Doctor. Their parents have been notified and if you see the need to return to the academy for further education rather than receiving it at home, someone will accompany you and you will be placed in a class that better meets our requirements."

"But-"

"None of that. You are dismissed. You may return to your room to rest and review." Amy stormed from the study and flopped down on her bed. It wasn't fair! She couldn't see why the classes had to be separated. She rolled over and screamed into her pillows, slamming her fists into her mattress. Then something in her mind twigged. There was a box on her chair. She slid off her bed and removed the lid and a red rove fell out, a golden headdress accompanying it. Amy groaned. She knew what was coming and there was no was she was going to do it.

X

Fuck her parents. Fuck everyone in that damned house. She was walking the academy corridors, in her robe, accompanied by her parents, following Lord Rassilon and headed towards the hall. And that hall was where her friends were. What the hell were they going to think of her now. There was no way she'd be able to look at herself again, never mind have to hear the comments that would be coming from their mouths.

As Lord Rassilon reached the entrance doors, they swung open emitting a large crashing sound. Everyone's heads turned to stare and there was a mad scramble as people got to their feet. Amy hissed silently as she saw that her friends were sitting next to the isle on her side. Great. Lord Rassilon stalked down the isle, the rest of them in tow. Amy reluctantly following.

X

The Doctor felt his mouth fall open along with Jaz's and Koschei's as Amy followed Lord Rassilon and her parents down the isle. He wasn't sure whether he was more surprised to see Amy in her robes, Lord Rassilon in the academy, that he was even seeing Amy at all again and that she looked so...beautiful. He was knocked out of his thoughts by Lords Rassilon's voice booming round the room.

"I bring with my visit grave news. On the planet Skyro a war has been raging for many years. Today saw the beginning of a new race; the Daleks. They are an evil race, set out to destroy everything unlike them. They have no emotion. Their first target it us. But it will take aeons for them to reach us. Still, we must be prepared. When the time comes, you will all fight. You shall have no choice." a rumble of voices rose up as the swept out of the hall. Amy avoided everyone's gaze, and the Doctor felt, for some reason, upset by this.

**Okay, so a big chapter coming up soon but I'm not saying anything. Other than it's BIG. Again, 5 reviews=1 chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys! 166/168**

**OMG1! PLEASE TELL ME THAT ALL OF YOU HAVE READ WHAT MOFFAT SAID ABOUT SERIES SIX!**

**If you haven't, I'll quote it now…**

'_**The Doctor's relationship with Amy Pond is to be exposed in an upcoming 'Doctor Who' episode.**_

_**Sci-fi show boss Steven Moffat has revealed how fans of the show will "gasp" in amazement when the "true nature" of the friendship between the Time Lord - played by Matt Smith - and his assistant Amy (Karen Gillan) will be revealed in a mysterious new storyline.**_

_**He said: "You'll see The Doctor's life change for ever. You will gasp as the true nature of his relationship with Amy and cry out in horror as Rory Williams stumbles to the brink of a tragic mistake."**_

**What are your thoughts about this? I hope Amy turns out to be the Doctor's wife or something. People are already guessing that she's either River Song or River and the Doctor's daughter. Which is kind of sick. I hope she's River. Let me know!**

The Doctor sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His study book lay open on his desk, un completed. His hobby for star gazing didn't fill the odd shaped hole inside of him. The odd shaped hole that looked like Amy. Amy. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, and every time he heard a mention about the upper class, he thought of her. It had been a whole four years since he'd seen her and all hope of seeing her again had disappeared. But his feelings for her only grew. His head hurt with the single word constantly running through it . . He banged his head against the wall at the same time something hit his window.

He got cautiously to his feet and peered out into the gloom. At the bottom of his window, was Amy. His hearts almost stopped. He opened the window and leaned out. "What are you doing?" he hissed down at her, acutely aware the his parents were just next door.

"Taking risks. Come on!" she called softly before disappearing. The Doctor climbed out of his window, dropping to the floor with a gentle thud. He glanced round before catching sight of Amy's red hair next to a tree. He moved swiftly over to her, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on." She pulled him through the trees until they reached a large expanse of grass, lit up by the stars.

They flopped down in the orange grass, the Doctor taking Amy's hand. A spark of energy shot up his arm and he tried not to let it show. "Why?" He asked her quietly.

"Because I missed you. It hurt like hell." The Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you too." they lay there in silence until the Doctor thought he was going to burst. "Ok! That's it!" he sat up right in one fluid movement, dropping Amy's hand.

"What is it?" Amy sat up next to him, looking hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No! Amy, you could never do anything wrong."

"Then what is it?" Amy was frowning in confusion.

"It's me. Me and my stupid hear-head."

"You're not stupid." the Doctor looked into Amy's gentle, hazel eyes. He saw them grow larger as he leaned in and pressed his lips against her. Their contact was quickly lost as the Doctor pulled away, as though he'd been burned.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" he was promptly cut off by Amy pushing him over, her lips on his.

"I'm not." she sat on his chest gazing into his eyes. The Doctor swore he could see into her soul. She kissed him again before getting off him to lay beside him.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"  
"I love you."

Amy smiled. "I love you too." they lay in silence for a while before Amy exclaimed "Shit!"

"What is it?"

"What's gonna happen now? What are my parents going to do to me? To us?" The Doctor paused to think. This could be a problem. The whole of Gallifrey new when two people were in love. Including Amy's parents. This was slightly worrying.

"Don't worry. We'll get through it."

"But they'll kill you!" The Doctor would have called this over exaggeration, but this was Amy's parents they were talking about here.

"Amy, I love you and nothing any one can do is going to change my mind about that. I'm never going to leave you. I promise." Amy bit her lip and nodded. "Do you want to go home?"

"_Want _to, no. _Need _to, yes. _Going _to on the other hand, no." Amy lay her head on the Doctor's chest and closed her eyes. The Doctor couldn't help but smile. He was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm sooooooo sorry that the lag between updates has been so long. So I'm going to try an make this chapter really long. I've basically combine two chapters in one so enjoy. **

Head were turning as Amy walked down the streets to her home. As she reached her house, the front door flew open, revealing her mother, read face and fuming. She slid past her and made for the stairs. "Oh no you don't." her mother grasped the back of her cloths and turned her round. "Study. Now." she snarled. Amy gulped but sidled into the study coming face to face, literally, with her father.

"Sit." she sat. Her mother came to stand behind her father, shaking from pent up anger. Her father opened her mouth and Amy had to refrain from covering her ears. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU CHILD? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK, THAT FALLING IN LOVE WITH _HIM _WOULD MAKE US _PROUD _OF YOU? _IMPRESSED _EVEN?"

"Father, I'm not trying to-" Amy tried to speak but her father drowned her out.

"I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO LOCK YOU UP!"

"But father-"

"NO BUTS AMEEYNA UMANUAR!" Amy rolled her eyes but kept quiet. "If it wasn't for the fact Lord Rassilon has made a law against it," Her father became oddly calm. "You would be being sent to Enywakerla (Any-whack-er-larh)"

"NO!" Amy jumped to her feet.

"But as it is," her father forced her back into her seat with his gaze. "You will just be refrained from seeing him again. Too make sure of this, if you do see him again, he will be killed."

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T!" Amy jumped back to her feet the chair falling over in the process.

"We can, and we have. Will you be seeing him again?"

"No." Amy turned and stalked to the door. She turned as she reached it, her eyes filled with ice-cold hate. "But only because I fear for him." with that she slammed the door shut, running out to the end of their garden, flopping down under a tree. Acutely aware that she was being watched but unable to help her self, she started to cry.

**(The basic plot line is going to be looking at how the Doctor is told about how he can't see Amy any more (a short insight to his parents) and how the pair cope with this.. )**

The Doctor slipped through the back door of the house, not willing to use the front entrance and risk the comments. As he closed the door, he jumped as he turned round causing him to hit his head against the smooth wood. His mother and father stood facing him, their gaze partially disapproving. "Listen. It's not what you think..." The Doctor began but stopped, frowning. "Actually, what do you think this is?"

"That you, and Ameeyna, are in love." his father gazed over at him. It wasn't a harsh one.

"Ah. Well... then yes. It is what you think." His mothers eyes became sad.

"We know this is a good thing, but we've had a message from her parents." his mother and father exchanged worried glances.

"What?"

"You've had a threat. You can't see her again. On pain of death." The Doctor's hearts felt as though they'd stopped and he'd lost his stomach.

"What?" he whispered hoarsely. He felt as though all life had just been sucked from him.

"I'm sorry..." the rest of their words were drowned out as everything started to feel like a dream. The Doctor glared over at them before moving swiftly from the room. He shut his door softly and gazed fell onto his bed, his eyes closed, trying not to cry.

X

After a few hours Amy felt someone sit down next to her. Thy pulled her into their arms. Amy knew almost instantly who it was. They'd been giving each other hugs since they'd been born. "Wow. The Doctor eh? Never saw that one coming." there was a silence which they broke a few seconds later. "I think I need some sort of 'see the future' vision with you, kid!" Amy couldn't help but laugh. She re-adjusted herself so that she could jug Jaz back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault." Amy slumped back against the tree. "I'm the one who went and fell in love with him. Stupid hearts!" She smiled slightly as she said it though. "Hang on, Jaz. How are you here?"

"Your parents decided that I could see you as long as you never saw him again."

"Oh."

"Thanks!" Jaz jumped to her feet, pretending to be offended. She pulled Amy to her feet. "C'mon. We're going for a walk."

X

The Doctor picked up his study book and put it back down again. He looked at the stars before deciding that they were mocking him. He refrained from hitting his head against the wall as there was a knock at his door. "Yeah?" Not exactly polite, but then no-one was being polite to him. You get what you give.

"Hey. Just thought I'd give you this." His father stuck his head round his door. He placed a book on the shelf next to it and was about to disappear, but was stopped by the Doctor's question.

"Do you think I'll ever see her again?" his father checked over his shoulder before stepping into his room.

"I don't know. If you both obey the rules, and I doubt you will, then no. Just, don't get yourself killed, okay? Your mother loves you too much for that." He ruffled the Doctor's hair before slipping back out of the room.

X

Neither the Doctor or Amy knew what to do. They were both bored, one stuck in the Citadel, the other in the academy. It was ironic, how, both their thoughts were along the same lines and they were getting in trouble for the same thing. The only difference between the two, was that Amy had Jaz, but the Doctor didn't have Koschie. (Crazy dude right now) Amy had been thinking about numerous way on how to escape her parents control to see the Doctor. But when they found out she was gone, they _would _kill him and this slowed her down somewhat. The Doctor, on the other hand, didn't care much for his life without Amy. He kept going though for hope of seeing her gorgeous face again.

His parents grew ever more concerned about their son's life. He hadn't said a word in almost a year and they knew his hearts were killing him.

Amy's parents though, weren't concerned at all. As far as they cared, their reputation was being upheld. That was all that mattered. They were more concerned with the approaching Dalek fleet, despite it being on the other side of the universe at the moment. Amy's mind was slowly being warped into one of the counsels. But things were about to change.

X

"_But they're so weak!" A voice from the shadows exclaimed in anguish._

"_NO. The time will come when they no longer recognise their selves. When their hearts have betrayed them. Then it will be the time. Not now." A shadowy figure rose to their feet, pacing the darkened room._

"_But if we strike now-" the other was cut of by the tightening grip on his throat._

"_If you disobey me, then it will be your head on my platter." the voice dropped the soldier. "No. when we have the watch, when she is no more, then it is time. For now," the shadow slipped back into it's seat. "We wait." _

X

**Thanks for the reviews! Lovely. BTW, who do you think Amy really is? (Tying in with last chapters AN) I only need 4 more reviews seeing as I've got 16. The last part of the chapter is going to be explained either at the end of the story, or in the sequel. The sequel more likely. (If people want me to write on that is.)**

**In the mean time, I suggest reading ****.net/s/5967531/1/Doctor_Who_Sonic_Fluff**

**So funny.**

**Thank you. **

**Katy**


	5. Chapter 5

One year. That was it. That was all it took for Amy to decide that she officially hated her parents. One year, seven days, three hours and fifty-three minutes after she was told she could no longer see the Doctor, she was summoned to the study. "We have to leave for a while. We're trusting you to make the right decisions. Lord Rassilon will be watching over you. _Remember_ our agreement." Her father told her. They had to leave home for a while to see what could be done about the approaching Dalek fleet. To be honest, Amy didn't care where they went or what they did. So long as they left and soon too. Amy wondered if her parents would know if she left the house. They wouldn't need to. As they'd promised Lord Rassilon kept watch. For three days Amy had kept a low profile. Going about her usual routine of sulking, slamming doors and being cooped up in her room. On the fourth day however, she's had enough. She opened the door and slipped out into the evening light. She reached the end of her lot before anyone noticed.

"Ameeyna!" Amy flinched as she stepped a foot off her lot. She turned to see Lord Rassilon glaring at her. He motioned for her to follow him as he disappeared between two buildings. Sighing she followed him.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not blind."

"Sorry."

"Why are you so obsessed with him?"

Amy lowered her gaze before answering. He was the one person who could remove the threat over the Doctor's head and she only had one chance.

"I'm waiting."

"I love him. And I know we're from different classes, but I don't see why it has to be forbidden. I don't want to be a counsellor and it had nothing to do with him. I just don't want all the weight on my shoulders. I just want to be able to see him again, without the threat over his head!" she finished in a whisper, still staring at the floor, anxiously waiting his reply.

"Ameeyna. Tell me why I should let you see him."

"Because I love him and I won't be a pain anymore and neither will he if we can be together."

"Make sure I don't regret my decision, child. Of you. Go and see him." Amy's eyes widened and she looked up into his face.

"Thank you!" she gave him a quick hug that put a slight smile on his face before running towards his home. She decided that she liked Lord Rassilon now.

X

Amy tried hard not to run all the way to the Doctor's house. She'd managed one minute out of the seven, walking. She banged on the door, wondering if he'd answer it or if he was cooped up in his room like she'd been. His mother answered the door. "Oh! Amy! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see the Doctor."

"I'm sorry, but you can't see him. I wont have him killed." Amy quickly explained the last few minutes and slipped past her before she could think up a decent reply. She took the stairs four at a time and turned the corner to the Doctor's room. His door was shut tight. She knocked on it softly earning a "Go away." from inside. Amy tried again. "What?" was the slightly angry reply.

"Okay, listen here buddy." Amy's patience abandoned her. "I just risked the wrath of Lord Rassilon to save your neck so the least you can do is open this bloody door. Or I'm going to have to-" she was promptly cut off by the door being flung open and the Doctor enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. Amy tapped his arm, motioning that she needed air. He let her go and before she had time to gasp for a breath, his lips were on hers.

"We're off out oka-whoa!" they jumped apart as the Doctor's father came round the corner. "Would it actually kill you to A)step into your room and shut the door and B) wait until we were out of the house."

The Doctor thought for a moment, summing up how much he'd missed Amy."Yeah." the Doctor grinned as his father made a hasty exit.

"Do you think he was getting at something?" Amy placed her hand on the Doctor's arms, his own on her waist.

"I don't think so." He smiled down at her as they heard the front door close. They next thing they both knew, they were laying on the Doctor's bed, lips locked, hands roaming and cloths flying.

**This is _NOT _going to turn into an 'M' rated fic, but I think we all know what happens next. The sequel however, and if I decide to write one, may be.**

**Let me know what you want to happen and I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere. 5 reviews remember.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm ditching my promise of 5 reviews for this chapter. It will, however, be back in place for the next chapter. I' unable to grasp how, at 127 views, we weren't able to reach the 30 mark. It's not much to ask guys. A few simple words. That's it. If I can find time to write you a story, I'm sure you can spend and extra few seconds to hit the review button. I mean, lets face it. You just read the story for goodness sake. That took up time.**

**Any way. I don't like to be classed as a grouchy old writer who expects to much, so, plot line.**

**This is skipping ahead a while so things are about to change, if they haven't already. **

**I.E:**

**The Doctor and Amy now live together, Koschei has gone crazy, Amy's parents have been unsuccessful to break the two lovers up and yeah, that's about it. On with the story!**

Amy rolled over, moving her arms out. Where she expected to find the Doctor's warm skin, she only found cold air and an indent in the mattress where he'd been laying. Forcing her eyes open, she sat up. She pulled on a robe and leant on the window frame. The Doctor, she wasn't surprised to find, was staring up at the window, as though trying to make her get up faster. He grinned and gestured madly when he saw her.

Amy rolled her eyes but headed down the stairs to the back door anyway. As she opened it, the Doctors hands slid over her eyes. "Hey! What's the idea?"

"Morning to you too." he chuckled, kissing the back of her neck. "Besides, it's a surprise." he slowly nudged her forwards. Her warm feet were soon cold and damp due to the dewy grass. After a few minutes, they stopped moving. One of the Doctor's hands now covered both of her eyes and the other pulled her legs from under her, lowering her gently to the ground. Amy, prepared for the wetness of the grass, was pleasantly surprised at the warm blanket that greeted her.

He removed his hand and sat down next to her. "Do I get a good morning kiss now then?" he gazed across at her and she couldn't help but smile. The moved herself so that she was sitting opposite the Doctor before leaning over and kissing him. "Thank you." The Doctor's manic grin was back on his face. "Now then! Breakfast!" Amy shot him a confusing look and e produced a pick nick basket from the long grass surrounding them. Amy laughed, throwing her head back.

"Seriously?" they ate in comfortable silence for a while, the occasional word or kiss breaking it.

"Right! I'm gonna run this stuff back indoors. There's something else in there for you." he gestured to the basket, jumping to his feet.

"What?"

"You can't miss it." he stooped, gave her a quick kiss and then disappeared from sight. Sighing, Amy pulled the casket over to her and flipped the lid. Nothing jumped out at her. Just jars, plates, a velvet box, cups, drinks... hang on. What. The. Hell? Amy reached in and picked up the small, soft box. She turned it over in her hands once of twice, unsure about whether to open it or not. "Open it." the Doctors voice came soft and gentle in Amy's ear as his arm slipped around her waist. Flipping the lid, she couldn't help but gasp. A small, silver ring with a soft pink gem glowed up at her, emitting all the colours in the universe as it caught the slight. "Ameeyna Umanuar, you mean everything to me. You are my past and present. My future and my life. I cannot live without you. Please, show me you feel the same. Become my partner in life. In love. Become mine. Do you accept?" Somehow, Amy couldn't speak. For once, she was at a loss for words. His arms tightened slightly around her waist as there was no reply.

"Yes." she slipped the ring over her finger and his arms became tighter out of predatory instinct. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" the Doctors mouth was on hers, hot and greedy. Hungrily he claimed what was his. Her.

**Okay, so short. This is because the next chapter is going to be long (I hope) and because, well, I didn't get as many reviews. Call me greedy/selfish, but I think I may be loosing my touch. :S please review. If I can, I'll update in the next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I was really tempted to change the rating to an 'M' after the last chapter, but a) I couldn't be bothered and b) I don't think this story has to be an 'M' rated fic, despite what people may believe. So anyway. In this chapter, the scene with Amy and her parents is rather important. I plan on it relating to something towards the end of the story. This chapter goes out to ****missprofessorwho** **who knew exactly what I meant last chapter.** **Enjoy.**

Amy stood, glaring at her parents. They were stood in the hall of the house where she had grown up, the door hanging slightly open, allowed for a hasty exit. "You. Did. What?" her mother hissed at her.

"Accepted his proposal." her mother hissed and her father became redder in the face.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I love him. Because I want the universe to know. Because I don't care for the consequences. Because you don't rule my life."

"Fine." her father's breath was coming in short, ragged breaths. "If that's how yo want it. Be his partner. Be his and he be yours. But you are no longer our daughter. You do not belong in our house. Show your face here again and you will be welcome as any other intruder. Now get out." he turned her back on her as she stalked from the house, slamming the door shut. She kept her head held high as she left the citadel and ignored the others staring at her. She feverently wished that she'd let the Doctor come with her. For comfort and to feel safe more than anything. As she began to pass the few houses that led to her own, she felt the blow hit her. The realisation that she'd just been disgraced by her own parents. That she was only the second person for this to happen to. The first having been 1,000 years before her. As the tears began to flow she broke into a run. Anxious to hide her tears from everyone else. She burst through she front door leaning back against it, allowing the tears to flow freely. Her original plan had been to lock herself in their room, but she didn't have the energy to go any further. She head the Doctor realise that she'd gotten home and that something wrong.

"Oh Amy." he dropped down onto the floor beside her, pulling her into his arms. "It's going to be okay. I promise." she didn't reply but let the tears flow. Once she'd calmed down the Doctor, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words, pulled them to their feet. "Are you okay?" she nodded, not knowing what else to say. "You realise you don't have to go through with this. You can go home, ask for their forgiveness."

"No!" Amy wrapped her arms tightly around his torso as though she was scared he'd leave her. Run away. "I don't need them to survive. I need you."

X

After a few silent moments there was a knock at the door. Amy let go of the Doctor and made for the stairs. "Do you mind? I don't want to..." she trailed off before tears began to flow again. The Doctor closed the distance between them and quickly kissed her.

"Go on." he watched her disappear up the stairs before answering the door. Her was surprised to find his parents standing there. "Can't I get rid of you?" he asked jokingly, earning a broad but slightly pained, smile from his father. The worry in his mothers eyes explained everything. Behind them stood the Sacerdote. "Ah. Come in." he ushered them into the living room, gesturing for them to sit down. "I take it you already know?"

"Yes. The whole of Gallifrey probably knows by now. Her parents made sure to announce it at the council meeting." the Sacerdote stared across the room, his mouth set in a straight line.

"Does she still want to do this?" the Doctors mother asked quietly.

"Yes. But I don't know how we're going to do it."

"Her mother refuses to bless Ameeyna. She claims that she is no longer her mother. This does, however, supply you with a way around the blessing, if you choose to hear it."

"We'll listen." the Doctor turned his head to where Amy was stood in the door frame, her face pained and unsmiling. She sat down next to the Doctor and gestured for the Sacerdote to continue.

"Well, if Chiara accepts, she can take legal claim over you. You would, respectively, become their daughter."

"But then I would be the Doctor's sister wouldn't I? I thought that marrying your brother was against the law." Amy frowned, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Yes. But this arrangement would be made once you were already proposed. The law cannot stop that. It just means that Chiara would become your guardian."

"Then yes. I have no problem with that." Amy managed a feint smile.

"Chiara? We will need your consent."

Chiara merely nodded. "Welcome to the family, kid."

**By the way, a Sacerdote is their version of a priest. (It's Italian) Unfortunately I have 4 exams coming up, so I won't be able to update for at least a week. However, I will make you a promise; 3 review and you'll get an extra chapter when I get back. Every extra 5 after that and that's another chapter. See how high we can get in a week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I'M SOOOO SORRY! I COMPLETELY LOST TRACK OF _EVERYTHING_! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Ahem. Anyway. Wedding day! Or the Gallifreyan version anyway. Long chapter to say sorry.**

Amy awoke in a bed that deffinatley wasn't hers. It was too soft and the pillows were too fluffy. They were almost suffocating her. Rolling over she found herself staring at a pale green silk dress. She really couldn't help the massive smile spread across her face, the type which makes your cheeks hurt after a while . She jumped from the bed and snatched the dress from the chair, it rustled slightly she she moved it. She draped it over her bed, gave it one longing look before going for a shower.

She found that someone had laid out some soaps and a fresh towel. When she came to using the soaps she found them rather...odd. The bars were slippery and changed colours in the light and they didn't smell of anything. In fact, they only made her skin feel even softer.

When she emerged with the warm towel around her, she found Chiara sitting on the edge of her bed fondling the dress. "Are you ready? She looked up at the girl, a smile playing on her features.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Amy hastily removed the bath robe so the dress could be slipped over her head. There were no straps and it showed only a small percentage of the chest. It clung to her like glue as Chiara adjusted it. The dress made her curves more pronounced and her hair look even brighter. Chiara steered her into a chair and began to sort Amy's hair as Amy herself slipped on a pair of emerald pumps. Following the woman's instructions, Amy closed her eyes.

Her memory flashed back to when her and the Doctor had first met. Him and his quirky smile, his floppy hair too.

Looking back, Amy could see that her parents had hated the Doctor from the first day they'd met him. But he'd tried so hard to impress them, get them to like him. Amy wasn't sure she deserved someone as wonderful as him.

She smiled, imagining what he'd have to say about that. _I'll have to mention it to him after. _She thought. After. He stomach dropped at that. In a few hours they'd be partners. Mates. There'd be no turning back if this turned out to be a mistake.

"Are you okay child?"

"Yes, yes. Just, nervous." Amy smiled slightly, the smile broadening as she opened her eyes. Her hair seemed to shine even brighter and it was now plaited into a bun.

"You ready?" Amy nodded and took Chiara's arm. She led her down the stairs, checking to see if the boys had already left. When she was sure they had, she walked Amy out of the house and down the street. Amy had smiled at the people who'd stopped to watch, but was highly glad when they were into the mountains. They followed a dirt path leading up to a pool of lilac water, a low marble wall running round the edge of the pool. In front of it stood the Sacerdote, wearing a red robe with a gold headdress. Behind the pool stood the Doctor and his father.

"Because Ameeyna Umanuar has no parents, her guardian will preform the blessing." the Sacerdote stood aside, allowing Chiara to lead Amy to the pool. She sat the girl on the edge, Amy's feet in the water. She herself climbed into the pool and scooped up a handful of water trickling it over Amy's head and her closed eyes . The water dried as soon as it touched her skin. It was strangely cooling and refreshing.

"Ameeyna's soul is pure. Her hearts are strong and her love is confident. Her love for the Doctor is pure and just." as she spoke, Chiara kept her eyes shut and continued to sprinkle water over Amy's

body. "She loves him, adores him, belongs to him." she opened her eyes, pulling Amy to her feet. She slowly led Amy across the pool, the Sacerdote following around the edge of the wall. "She belongs to him in way of love not possession." She stopped Amy infront of the Doctor, she herself stepping from the water to her sons side, taking Amy's hand and the Doctor's in her own. "As the wall separates the proposed, is separates their households and their love." Amy realised this as her cue to step over the wall, and as she did so her hand was placed into the Doctor's. "As the wall is left behind her, she leaves her past behind her. She joins the Doctor for life, eternity and in both body and soul and mind."

The Sacerdote took their other hand in his, Chiara stepping back to join her partner.

"Then by the law, love and the power granted upon me, I unite the spirit and lives of these two Time Lords. And for the rest of eternity, they are pronounced Vyras and Zomona." he placed the Doctors palm to Amy's and the Doctor intertwined their fingers on both hands. On their fourth finger on their left hand, a mark of a wedding band blurred into shape. When the blues and golds had settled, the Doctor brought his hand to the base of her neck, the other on the waist. He pulled her towards him and gently pressed his lips to hers. Amy gout feel a buzzing in her head and, slowly, she began to feel the Doctor. Not physically, but mentally. _Numi Tiar_ _Kui'La_ Amy couldn't help but jump slightly as the Doctors voice rang loud and clear in her head. When they pulled away, Chiara was crying. Amy, on the other hand couldn't stop smiling.

Luckily, the impending doom that wasn't far off, was beyond their knowledge. Or the knowledge of what was to come and what was to be lost, would have set them all crying.

**X**

Amy blinked back into existence. Her head was resting on the Doctor's bare chest, his arms wrapped round her. "Wow." Amy didn't need to look at the Doctor to know that he was awake. Partly because she could feel it through their bond, partly just because.

"Yeah."

"Didn't think you had it in you."

"Yea-hey!" Amy finally raised her head to look up into the Doctor's eyes. They were smiling and caring and all the other feeling in the world. Well, the nice ones anyway.

"Damn. Nearly got ya."

"Really? Bet I can get you."

"What? Okay, I think I've lost you." Amy frowned, sifting through his thoughts but found nothing.

_**Believe me, your going to wish you had.**_ Amy frowned at him before a half dark, half mischievous look crossed the doctors face. The smile faded from Amy's face as he finally showed her and she scooted towards the edge of the bed, not wanting what was coming.

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed at him.

"Do we really need to go over this?" he asked, crawling towards her. That was enough for Amy. She jumped from the bed, running from the bedroom. She'd have run from the house given half a chance, but she wasn't wearing any cloths and didn't want to risk more embarrassment. Also because the Doctor had locked and was refusing to give her the key.

She ran through the kitchen, ending up in the living room. She picked up a pillow, unsure what she was going to do with it. She opted for throwing it at her floppy haired partner as he poked his head round the door. _**Now now. No weapons.**_He grinned, advancing towards her.

_Really? Well you don't seem to mind this. _Amy backed up as far as possible, shortly realising that she'd backed into the corner. _Damn it! _The Doctor still didn't stop walking. He was walking slowly now, but fast enough so he could catch Amy if she decided to make a break for it. _Please! _

_**You're not actually begging are you?**_

_Doctor! Please!_

_**Too late. **_With that he pounced on her, pinning her to the carpet, working his fingers under her arms and into her sides, any place that she was sensitive. He giggles escalated into pure laughter, ending in shrieks. Somehow, he managed to keep her pinned to the carpet only using his legs. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from him.

After a few minutes, the Doctor evidently decided that he'd had enough of torturing his wife and rolled off her, pulling her to him. "Now, what have we learnt?"

"You're an evil git." she muttered, poking him in the chest.

"Well." he grinned.

"And to never take the mic out of you."

"Wise thing to remember, that."

"_Almost there, Sir." she shadows flickered and the clawed hand flexed over the arm of the chair._

"_Good. I'm hungry."_

**Okay, so not as long as I'd hoped :S**


End file.
